CELOS
by Nebyura
Summary: Terminada: Shun y Hyoga, podra su amor volverlos a reunir? Dejad reviewers, porfa.
1. inicia el juego

Hola, es un placer estar de nuevo escribiendo una historia basada en los personajes de Saint Seiya que pertenecen a Kurumada y yo solo los tomare por un rato prestados. Espero os guste mi última creación llamada: CELOS  
  
1. INICIA EL JUEGO  
  
Mamá, te he extrañado mucho, pero cuando descubrí mis sentimientos debía ir a él, me fue muy difícil decirle lo que siento pero al final valió la pena pues me corresponde. Él no pudo venir, estaba resfriado y aunque deseaba venir a conocer el lugar donde descansas, su salud es más importante, yo iba a quedarme a su lado, cuidando de él pero insistió en que no faltara a nuestra cita de cada año. Me ha hecho falta estos días pero pronto volveré a verlo. Te quiero mamá y prometo que volveré pronto y lo traeré conmigo.- Hyoga dejó caer un ramo de rosas en congelado mar y se quedo mirando el blanco paisaje para después emprender el camino de regreso  
  
Shun y Kanon entraron en la sala oscura y desierta.  
  
-¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó Kanon  
  
-Saori en viaje de negocios, Shiryu en China, Seiya con Miho, a Ikki hace 2 meses que no lo vemos y Hyoga fue a Rusia  
  
Notaron entonces que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y ruidos provenientes de ahí  
  
-¿Será Pegaso- pregunto Kanon –que regresó temprano de su cita?  
  
-Tal vez- dijo Shun -¡Oye Seiya guarda... ¡Hyoga!- Shun corrió hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo y un tierno beso –Me da mucho gusto verte de regreso  
  
-Yo también me alegro de verte- miró a Kanon de reojo -¿Tu que haces aquí?- el cisne conocía muy bien la fama de zorro de Kanon y el ver llegar a Shun acompañándolo no le agradó  
  
-Camus & Milo y Afrodita & Máscara de la Muerte querían venir a Japón unos días (aprovechando que Atena no está), Shion se enteró y nos mandó a Saga y a mí a vigilarlos  
  
Mientras tanto en el cine Saga sentado en medio de las dos parejitas se aburría terriblemente "Maldito Kanon- pensaba –te hiciste el enfermo para safarte de esto y para estar a solas con Andrómeda pero no pienso perder. No esta vez"  
  
Por la noche cenaban todos juntos en la mansión  
  
-Lastima que no vinieron todos- dijo Seiya –habríamos organizado una buena fiesta. ¿Y que harán mañana?  
  
-Camus y yo ya tenemos planes- dijo Milo  
  
-Mascara y yo también- agrego Afrodita  
  
-Y Shun y yo igual- dijo Kanon mirando burlonamente a su hermano  
  
Hyoga miro con furia a Kanon, luego a Shun y finalmente a Kanon una vez más  
  
-¿Nosotros?- dijo Shun sin notar la ira en la mirada de Hyoga  
  
-Si- confirmo Kanon –cuando estábamos tomando café me prometiste llevarme a un lugar donde venden helados flotantes  
  
Shun pensó unos segundos –Ahora recuerdo, ¿vienes Hyoga?  
  
Pero el cisne estaba demasiado molesto –No. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.  
  
-Pues yo sí los acompaño- interrumpió Saga –y Pegaso también vendrá, ¿o no?  
  
Después de la cena Shun recogió los platos ya que esa noche era su turno de limpiar la cocina, normalmente Hyoga lo esperaba y lo ayudaba pero esta vez lo miró desde la puerta mientras lavaba los platos –me voy a dormir- le dijo fríamente  
  
-¿Sucede algo Hyoga?  
  
-Nada- todavía más fría y cortantemente con cara de rencor, luego dio media vuelta y salió azotando la puerta.  
  
Shun vio encendida la luz en la habitación de Hyoga pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, no entendía la razón de su enojo, iba a llamar pero se detuvo y camino cabizbajo hacia su alcoba  
  
-¿Problemas con el pato?  
  
Shun volteo al reconocer la voz -¡Ikki!  
  
-Voy a golpearlo en este instante- dijo Ikki poniéndose de pie  
  
-No, hermano espera- dijo Shun sosteniéndolo por el brazo  
  
Ikki miró tiernamente a su hermano menor -¿Está enojado?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Y no sabes porque?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Y no quiere decírtelo?  
  
-Dice que no sucede nada  
  
-¿Y eso te lastima?  
  
-Si  
  
-Entonces voy a golpearlo. Yo se lo advertí, si te hacía sufrir se las vería conmigo  
  
-No, Ikki. Sé que podremos resolverlo... Promete que no lo golpearás.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Ikki con un suspiro –no voy a golpearlo  
  
Hyoga escucho que llamaban a su puerta, su corazón palpitó rápidamente, estaba seguro que sería Shun pero su desilusión fue grande al aparecerse Ikki con mirada amenazante –Te estoy vigilando pato y no me gusta lo que vi hoy, estás advertido, así que anda con cuidado  
  
-No es justo Saga- decía Kanon –eso es trampa  
  
-No, no lo es- respondía Saga  
  
-Quieres sabotear mi plan, estás enojado porque yo me acerqué primero a Andrómeda  
  
-No, estoy enojado porque me dejaste solo con Camus & Milo y Afrodita & Máscara  
  
-Aunque hagas trampa, no voy a perder.  
  
-¿Dices que vas a perder? Si ya lo sé- se burlaba Saga  
  
-¡Eres insufrible!  
  
-¡No tanto como tú!  
  
-Los gemelos chiflados discuten- decía Máscara de la muerte  
  
-¿Te importa?- respondió Afrodita besando su cuello, el otro mascullo un no y se dispuso a desvestir a su amado  
  
-Me preocupa Hyoga- decía Camus  
  
-Ya no es un niño- contesto Milo  
  
-Actuaba muy extraño, ¿Qué le sucederá?  
  
-Y me preguntas a mí Tal vez se sentía enfermo o tiene problemas amorosos o extraña a su madre ¿yo qué se?  
  
-¡Problemas amorosos! ¿Y si los gemelos ya tienen nueva víctima?  
  
-Esos dos, no los entiendo y no me interesa hacerlo. Siempre creando problemas donde no los hay. En fin, vamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día...  
  
Bueno, no es un muy buen comienzo pero espero que les guste. Sugerencias, críticas, opiniones o lo que sea, porfa dejen un reviewer aunque sea para saber si va bien o ni al caso. C' ya!!! =) 


	2. creando problemas

Primero los reviewers:  
  
Luna-wood: si, Kanon es un amor y como buen géminis siempre tendrá mucho pegue, me gusta así. Espero que te guste lo que hará Ikki con el pato ja ja ja.  
  
Hieri: gracias por leer, también adoro a esos gemelos, son la neta y son MIOS  
  
D.E.W.M.G: Hola que bueno que vuelves a leer mi historia, y no, Kanon no esta precisamente enamorado de Shun es mas bien un jueguito que tiene con Saga y que ya mas adelante pasare el chisme de en que consiste, ojala te guste el capi.  
  
Angel of Gemini: Espero que te guste este capitulo, perdona la tardanza pero mi hermano se apropia la compu y no me deja hacer nada, pero espero tener el próximo pronto.  
  
Varda-Elentari: Mil gracias por leer, Ikki tendrá que entrometerse mas en esta relación para defender a su hermano como buen hermano mayor, espero que te guste.  
  
Ahora si, el capitulo 2.  
  
2. Creando problemas  
  
Hyoga no había podido dormir bien, nunca dormía bien cuando peleaba con Shun, fue a la cocina para hacerse un café.  
  
-Que bueno que ya despertaste- dijo Seiya al verlo entrar –Te tocan los platos  
  
-¿Y el desayuno?  
  
-Te lo perdiste- respondió Seiya –Shun preparó unos omelets deliciosos  
  
-Y ni por eso te dignaste a bajar- el que hablaba era Ikki, Hyoga no había notado su presencia antes pero el fénix lo había estado observando fijamente y poco amigablemente.  
  
-Bueno, se me hace tarde- dijo Seiya saliendo de la cocina, había notado la tensión en el ambiente y acertó a irse de que empezaran las hostilidades.  
  
Hyoga se preparó un café y luego empezó a lavar los platos –Te estoy vigilando pato, y ya llevas dos, una mas y date por muerto- Ikki salio dejando a Hyoga confundido ¿Qué había hecho él?  
  
-¿Qué te sucede Shun?- dijo Kanon tomando el rostro del chico en sus manos y mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos.  
  
-No es nada, es solo que...- una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.  
  
Kanon lo abrazó –Calma pequeño yo estoy aquí contigo.  
  
-Ejem- Shun se separó de Kanon al notar la presencia de Saga -Creo que ya es hora de irnos  
  
Caminaron de regreso a la mansión.  
  
-Hola, ¿A dónde van?- Eran Camus y Milo que caminaban tomados de la mano y Milo llevaba una canasta  
  
-Vamos a la mansión para comer, ¿vienen?- respondió Saga  
  
-Nosotros vamos al parque a comer- dijo Milo levantando la canasta –y luego... ya saben  
  
-Oye Shun, ¿Y Hyoga?- preguntó Camus, pero Milo lo jaló ansioso por estar a solas con él Shun suspiró -¿Nos vamos?  
  
Shun entró al comedor con una olla caliente y sirvió el spaghetti a Ikki y Kanon y un poco para él -¿Y Saga?  
  
-Dijo que había tomado demasiado helado y que comería más tarde  
  
Shun volvió a la cocina y llevó una pizza a la mesa, después de dejarla dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras -¿Vas a buscar al Cisne?- preguntó Kanon, él asintió  
  
-Hace un momento lo fui a buscar y no lo encontré, tal vez salió- le dijo Kanon  
  
Shun suspiró y se sentó a comer, o más bien a revolver la pasta, ya que apenas y la probó  
  
Hyoga tendido en su cama pensaba y pensaba, pensaba en Shun y en lo que le había dicho Ikki en la mañana, entonces sintió una mano acariciando su cabeza y unos labios besando su cuello –Shun- murmuro, volteo la cara para besar a su amado -¡Pero tú que haces aquí!- El caballero de Géminis hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios  
  
Mientras tanto en un lujoso restaurante comiendo a la luz de las velas  
  
-No puedo creer que el cisne sea tan insensible- decía Afrodita –ni porque su novio hace su desayuno favorito se digna a bajar  
  
-Cierto- le respondió Mascara de la Muerte mientras destapaba una botella de vino blanco –algunos no tienen tan buena suerte como yo y no encuentran a su pareja ideal a la primera- dio a Afrodita un tierno beso y luego sirvió el vino.  
  
-Ikki, no te había visto golpear algo con tanta furia desde que éramos niños y los otros molestaban a tu hermano- le dijo Seiya al ver la manera en que golpeaba el saco  
  
-Entreno para golpear a ese pato desgraciado  
  
Seiya no dijo nada más, salio del gimnasio y se dirigió a la habitación de Hyoga, quería prevenir a su compañero sobre la ira del fénix y además quería enterarse de que era lo que pasaba pero al abrir la puerta no pudo contener un grito. Pero ese grito alerto a todos y en pocos segundos Kanon, Shun e Ikki también estaban afuera de la habitación de Hyoga  
  
Shun miró la escena por unos segundos negándose a creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban: Saga semidesnudo acorralado contra la pared por un Hyoga bastante agitado y cuya camisa desgarrada yacía en el suelo. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar.  
  
Hyoga soltó entonces a Saga y corrió tras de Shun pero Ikki le cerró el paso y comenzó a golpearlo, Hyoga no se defendía y si Kanon no hubiera detenido a Ikki lo habría desgraciado de por vida. Ikki se soltó de él y se marchó a buscar a su hermano.  
  
Hyoga se levantó el piso – ¡Maldito! ¡Por tu culpa...!- trató de golpear a Saga, pero Kanon lo sostuvo, el caballero de Géminis recogió su ropa y lo beso en los labios –No puedes negar que lo disfrutabas- le susurró al oído y se marchó acompañado de su hermano.  
  
=( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =(  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por favor dejen reviewers para saber como va o si ya la regué o si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o lo que sea, se los agradeceré mil. 


	3. un corazon roto

Primero, contestemos los reviewers:  
  
Luna-wood: gracias por el reviewer, y espero que te guste este capítulo los gemelos harán de nuevo de las suyas para evitar reconciliaciones.  
  
Hieri: espero que te guste, lo subí tan pronto como termine de escribirlo, espero que te guste, ahora Kanon se lanzara al ataque.  
  
Angel of Gemini: cierto, quien fuera Hyoga pero creo que a él no le agrado tanto la idea y creo que va a recibir unos cuantos golpes mas (me encanta hacerlo sufrir).  
  
Y ahora si, el capítulo 3  
  
3. Un corazón roto  
  
-Ahora si que se le pasó la mano al fénix- decía Camus mientras ayudaba a Hyoga a vendarse el brazo  
  
-Si ni siquiera le rompió un hueso- intervino Milo  
  
Hyoga le lanzó una fría mirada –Todo por culpa de esos gemelos.  
  
-Fue demasiado sencillo- decía Saga  
  
-No lo se- replicaba su hermano –Andrómeda en demasiado amable  
  
-¿Estas insinuando que podría perdonar al cisne?  
  
Kanon asintió –si les damos la oportunidad de hablar, terminarán reconciliándose  
  
-Eso es algo que no voy a permitir...  
  
-Ikki, ¿has visto s Shun?  
  
Ikki se levantó, lo miró con mirada amenazante -¿Porque crees que mi hermano querría hablar contigo después de lo que le hiciste?- se acercó a Hyoga y lo empujó  
  
-Ikki, por favor, necesito hablar con él y explicarle lo que paso...- el fénix volvió a empujarlo –no es lo que piensas.  
  
Ikki iba a golpear a Hyoga pero se detuvo, se dio media vuelta y camino a la salida –Por favor, dile que lo amo  
  
-Creo que deberías hablar con él, las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen  
  
-Lo sé, pero no ahora  
  
-¿Y porque no?  
  
-No me siente con ánimos para hablar  
  
-¿Pero no pensaras quedarte aquí toda lo noche?- le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse  
  
Shun sonrió –Gracias Shiryu, por todo  
  
-Esta comida es la peor que he probado- dijo Máscara de la Muerte –no es con ánimos de ofenderte Seiya, pero alguien que come como tú debería cocinar mejor- Seiya no contestó, a él no le parecía tan mala.  
  
-Cierto- dijo Afrodita – ¿dónde esta tu hermano, fénix? ¿Aún no has podido hallarlo?  
  
-No, no se donde esta- murmuró Ikki malhumoradamente  
  
Al escuchar esto Hyoga se levantó -¡Cómo que no sabes donde esta!  
  
-¡Pues ya escuchaste pato, por tú culpa Shun se fue y no sabemos a dónde!  
  
-Veo que las cosas aquí no han cambiado  
  
-¡Shiryu!- exclamo Seiya al ver entrar a su amigo -¡Que alegría verte de nuevo!  
  
-También me alegra verlos a todos, y vean lo que me encontré cuando venía para acá  
  
-¡¡Shun!!  
  
Camus y Milo lavaban los platos –Te dije que era mejor que cenáramos fuera- se quejaba Milo, entonces escucharon un golpe, como de algo que era azotado contra la pared en la habitación contigua, se asomaron y solo vieron a Saga y Kanon, seguramente peleando, pensaron por lo que volvieron a la cocina e ignoraron los ruidos provenientes del comedor, donde Hyoga trataba de librarse de los gemelos que le impedían ir al jardín donde había quedado con Shun de verse para hablar.  
  
Mientras tanto, sentado en el pasto, Shun miraba las estrellas. Miró su reloj. "Una hora y aún no llega" –Hyoga- dijo en un suspiro  
  
–Tal vez ya no le importe- dijo una voz detrás de él, volteo y reconoció a Kanon –Después de la paliza que le puso tu hermano cualquiera mantendría su distancia  
  
-Tal vez no vio la nota que le deje- dijo Shun levantándose, corrió a la mansión. Entró a la habitación de Hyoga vio que el papel ya no estaba donde lo había dejado pero Hyoga no estaba ahí, lo busco en las demás habitaciones pero tampoco lo halló, en la sala estaba Saga, "a él ni preguntarle" pensó y siguió a la cocina donde Camus y Milo se besaban –Ejem...  
  
Camus se separó -¿Sucede algo?  
  
-¿Han visto a Hyoga?- Milo negó con la cabeza y volvió a besar a Camus.  
  
Shun regresó al jardín donde Kanon aún estaba –Lo siento pequeño tampoco ha venido aquí- le dijo cuando lo vio venir con mirada triste  
  
Shun se sentó en el pasto, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, no quería que lo vieran llorar, pero Kanon se sentó frente a él –Tu no te mereces esto, pequeño- le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acercándose lentamente a él, le dio un dulce beso.  
  
=( =( =( =( =( =( =( =( =(  
  
Espero que les guste el capítulo, aun no se en que va terminar y creo que le estoy dando muchas vueltas pero espero que haya estado a la altura. Por favor, dejen reviewers. Se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentario, reclamación o sugerencia. 


	4. juegos de gemelos

Lo sé, lo sé. El capítulo anterior estuvo muy corto y muy chafa, espero que este esté mejor. Últimamente no he tenido mucha inspiración que llegamos y si no fuera por mis adoradísimos reviewers que me habéis dejado, no lo habría seguido.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: que bueno que hayas leído, ojalá te guste lo que hacen ahora los gemelitos.  
  
Luna-wood: van a tener que sufrir un poco más, al menos por este capítulo Ikki no golpeará a Hyoga pero les tengo otras cosas preparadas.  
  
Hieri: espero que este capítulo este mejor, trate de subirlo rápido y de hacerlo mas largo pero creo que no aumento mucho, de todas maneras espero que te guste. Y tuve que tomar a Kanon prestado un rato, pero pronto te lo devuelvo.  
  
OK, ahora si va el capítulo 4:  
  
4. Juego de gemelos  
  
-Señor, esta lista su mesa  
  
-Disculpe, hubo un ligero cambio de planes- dijo Afrodita con toda la diplomacia de que era capaz -¿podría ser mesa para cuatro, en vez de dos?  
  
-Por supuesto señor, en unos minutos se arregla- dijo el mesero un poco fastidiado y volvió al interior del restaurante.  
  
-Afrodita ¿por qué no se quedaron a desayunar en la mansión?  
  
-Después de la pésima cena de anoche y los pleitos entre Cisne y fénix preferimos alejarnos de la línea de fuego ¿y cuál es vuestra excusa Milo?  
  
-Teníamos planeado quedarnos en casa hoy pero cuando entramos al comedor no había un ambiente muy hospitalario. Pegaso y Dragón habían hecho el desayuno, los gemelos cuchicheaban en voz baja, Andrómeda no bajaba todavía y Fénix miraba asesinamente a Hyoga. Camus quería quedarse- dijo Milo y lanzando una provocativa mirada a su novio añadió –pero logré convencerlo.  
  
-Su mesa está lista señores.  
  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
  
-Claro, esta abierto  
  
Shiryu vio a Shun tendido en su cama, abrazando a su patito de peluche. Se sentó en una silla junto a él –no hablaste con él ¿verdad?  
  
-No, lo estuve esperando... y no llego. Tal vez ya no le importo.  
  
-¿Shun cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes bien que Hyoga te ama. Lo hubieras visto en el desayuno, cuando Ikki anunció que no ibas a bajar porque no te sentías bien su rostro se llenó de tristeza.  
  
-No sé, estoy confundido. Y si él no es mi pareja ideal.  
  
-Si todo va bien, en menos de una semana te habré ganado otra vez- se burlaba Kanon  
  
-Oh no- respondió Saga –tengo un as bajo la manga que me asegurará la victoria  
  
-No iras a embriagarlo para llevártelo a la cama, como intentaste con Shura ¿o si?  
  
-Ja ja, que gracioso –dijo Saga enfadado al recordar la ocasión –esta vez tengo un plan y te aseguro que mañana, o esta misma noche si toda va bien, el Cisne será mío.  
  
-Hyoga ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?  
  
El aludido se puso de pie, miró fijamente a Saga y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta pero el caballero de géminis lo alcanzó y sujetándolo del brazo dijo –Por favor, será tan solo un minuto- lo miró con ojos suplicantes.  
  
-Está bien- murmuró Hyoga – tienes UN minuto  
  
-Quería disculparme contigo por mi actitud tan tonta, debes entender que nunca antes me había sentido así por alguien y al verte con Andrómeda... creo que me extralimité  
  
-¿De que hablas?- dijo Hyoga no queriendo entender lo que Saga le decía.  
  
-De ti y de mi y que me gustas demasiado.  
  
-¡¿Qué!?- exclamó Ikki -¿Dónde los viste?  
  
-En el jardín- respondió Seiya –pero solo estaban hablando, te digo que entre Hyoga y Saga no hay nada. ¡Ikki!  
  
Pero Ikki ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharlo.  
  
-Pero que coincidencia, justo a ustedes quería encontrarlos.  
  
Los cuatro caballeros dorados se miraron confundidos. Ellos no habían hecho nada para provocar al Fénix.  
  
-¿Buscas a Hyoga?- al escuchar una voz detrás de él, Shun no pudo evitar dar un ligero salto -¿Te asuste?  
  
-Si, no, digo... ¿lo has visto?  
  
-Creo que lo vi en el jardín con mi hermano- Shun suspiró -¿sucede algo?  
  
Shun sonrió nerviosamente, después de la noche anterior la presencia de Kanon lo ponía en ese estado –si, no, todo está bien.  
  
-Pequeño- Kanon se acercó lentamente a Shun –Acaso te incomoda que yo este aquí  
  
Para ese momento Shun ya no tenía hacia donde retroceder, apoyando su espalda en la pared, buscó con la mirada alguna salida pero Kanon cubría todo su campo visual, rió nerviosamente. Kanon lo miraba fijamente, su rostro estaba cada vez mas cerca. Cerró los ojos y sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso. Su corazón latía la mil por hora, Kanon besaba extraordinariamente bien, pudo sentir que sus manos acariciaban su espalda y no sabía como pero las suyas ya estaban por debajo de la camisa de Kanon. "HYOGA" la imagen del rostro del ruso le vino a la mente y trató de separarse pero Kanon lo sujetaba fuertemente –Kanon, yo no puedo hacerle esto a Hyoga- el otro lo miró un segundo –Olvídate de Hyoga- le dijo al oído y luego comenzó a besar su cuello  
  
-¡Échenles agua!  
  
Al escuchar el grito de Seiya, Kanon lo miró fúricamente por un segundo, al otro no le importo y siguió su camino, pero Shun nunca estuvo más agradecido pues aprovecho el instante de distracción de Saga para escabullirse. "Pero que demonios me sucede" pensaba encerrado en su recámara  
  
===========================  
  
Ok, espero que les guste, y dejen reviewers por favor, no sen malos conmigo. Prometo tener el siguiente capítulo, que creo es el último, pronto. Dejen reviewers por fa. 


	5. muchas conversaciones

OK, ya me voy a quitar la maldita depresión, decidí usarla para inspirarme, espero que les gusto lo que resulto de ello. La historia todavía va a tener otro capítulo. Como podrán ver, estaba de humor para tragedias. Mil gracias por los reviewers, significan mucho para mi.  
  
Luna-wood: gracias por el apoyo. Y no, creo que a Kanon no le agrado mucho el comentario de Seiya, pero no pude evitarlo, siempre que escribo o leo una escena de esas se me viene a la mente el échenles agua, no se por que. Espero que te guste el capítulo  
  
Varda-Elentari: gracias por el reviewer, creo que no va a dar tiempo de poner Shaka-Ikki en esta historia pero ya esta en proceso el primer capítulo de una historia de ellos dos, espero subirla en el fin de semana y si pudieses leerla y decirme que te parece yo sería muy feliz.  
  
Ok, ahora si el capítulo 5  
  
5. Muchas conversaciones  
  
-Shiryu ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿Acaso Shun y Hyoga terminaron y no me han avisado?  
  
-¿Porqué dices eso?  
  
-Bueno... recuerdas lo que te conté de Hyoga y Saga- el caballero del dragón asintió –y bueno... acabo de ver a Shun con Kanon besándose ¿qué sucede?  
  
-¡¿Qué DIJISTE?!  
  
-¡HYOGA!- exclamaron al unísono Seiya y Shiryu que no se habían percatado de la presencia del otro.  
  
-Ustedes saben que se traen esos dos  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Afrodita  
  
-Kanon ha estado acosando a Shun  
  
-¿Te lo dijo tu hermano?- preguntó Milo  
  
-No pero lo he observado y en cuanto a Hyoga y Saga... empiezo a pensar que tal vez lo que vimos no era lo que parecía. Además ustedes saben algo Y ME LO VAN A DECIR.  
  
-Bueno, es bien sabido en el santuario que a los gemelos les gusta estar siempre a la caza de carne fresca- dijo Mascara de la Muerte.  
  
-Si, y no hay nada que les guste mas que hacer que las parejas... ¡Oh Dios! Ya me lo temía.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Ikki sujetando a Camus por los hombros -¡DILO!  
  
-¡Besaste a Kanon!  
  
-Hyoga que...  
  
-¿Lo besaste?- dijo mientras lo tomaba de los brazos  
  
-¡PUES SI!- gritó Shun soltándose de Hyoga  
  
-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Me traicionaste!  
  
-Bueno, creo que ya estamos a mano  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-Si, digo después de lo tuyo con Saga.  
  
-OK, eso fue diferente  
  
-¡Diferente! Sabes creo que no entiendo tu concepto de traición  
  
-A ver, capta, lo que...  
  
-Sabes creo que si, necesito tiempo para captarlo y pensarlo  
  
-OK, meditalo  
  
-A solas, o sea que no quiero verte  
  
-¿Me estas cortando acaso?  
  
-¡Pues si te estoy cortando!- el grito de Shun resonó por toda la mansión  
  
Hyoga se quedó helado –OK, ya me voy- dio media vuelta y corrió a su habitación.  
  
¡Pues si te estoy cortando!  
  
-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó Saga  
  
-Si, y ahora que  
  
-Continúa el juego y sabes Kanon, esta tarde y esta noche serán claves para saber quien ganará.  
  
¡Pues si te estoy cortando!  
  
-Shiryu ¿Qué he hecho?  
  
-Seiya- murmuró Shiryu mientras lo abrazaba  
  
-Por mi bocota y por meterme donde no me llaman, ellos se enteraron y ahora cortaron.  
  
-Seiya, ellos ya están bastante grandecitos para tomar responsabilidad por sus actos  
  
-Lo sé, aún así no puedo evitar sentirme mal  
  
¡Pues si te estoy cortando!  
  
Ikki soltó a Camus y subió corriendo las escaleras, con los 4 caballeros dorados tras de él, vieron a Hyoga salir de la habitación de Shun y entrar en la propia.  
  
Ikki y Camus se miraron por un instante y como si hubieran acordado caminaron hacia las habitaciones de Shun y Hyoga respectivamente.  
  
¡Pues si te estoy cortando!  
  
La frase resonaba en sus cabezas  
  
Hyoga se culpaba por haber hecho enojar a Shun y provocado que le dijera esto.  
  
Shun se lamentaba por no haber tenido la serenidad necesaria para evitar decir esas palabras.  
  
Alguien tocaba a la puerta -¿puedo pasar?  
  
  
  
OK, que les pareció. La historia se extendió por un capítulo más. No piensa dejar a mi pareja favorita separada. Espero tener a más tardar el domingo el siguiente capítulo, que ahora si ya va a ser el último. Dejen reviewers por favor. 


	6. la incondicional

Este es el último capítulo de la historia. Espero que sea de su agrado pero antes, los reviewers.  
  
Hieri: Mil gracias por haber leído. Lo de la cubeta, es sin duda mi parte favorita. Y la mejor forma de fastidiar a quienes andan de calientes.  
  
Luna-wood: andaba de humor para rompimientos y tragedias amorosas y nada como un rompimiento estruendoso entre la pareja mas hermosa de Saint Seiya. Y si, creo que quedó un poco confuso el capítulo por tanta repetición de hechos y creo que este esta un poco mejor. El fic de Ikki y Shaka, lo subo hoy mismo. Espero también te guste.  
  
Ahora si, el capítulo 6 y si el título no va muy de acuerdo a lo que sucede, lo siento mucho es que estaba escuchando esa canción mientras lo escribía y como que me inspiró. Una vez aclarado todo, continuamos con:  
  
6. La Incondicional  
  
-Ikki, no estoy de ánimo para hablar  
  
-Lo sé pero no olvides que si necesitas a alguien para hablar o lo que sea puedes contar conmigo, no importa la hora  
  
-Gracias nii-san- Ikki abrazó a su hermano y luego salió de la habitación.  
  
Una vez que su hermano estuvo fuera Shun se sentó a llorar. Estaba muy confundido y sin saber que hacer. Amaba a Hyoga desde siempre, desde que alcanzaba a recordar, luego recordaba esa terrible escena de su amado con Saga y su llanto se acrecentaba, entonces un tercer recuerdo, los labios de Kanon dulces pero apasionados, lo confundía mucho. "Será mejor salir a dar un paseo para despejar mi mente"  
  
-Déjame ver si entendí. Dices que Saga se metió en tu alcoba y trato de propasarse contigo, luego impidió que te reunieras con Shun y finalmente su hermano besó a tu novio.  
  
-Exactamente maestro- dijo Hyoga –eso fue lo que pasó  
  
-Lo siento mucho, debimos haberles advertido acerca de los gemelos. Ellos son así, siempre buscan nuevas conquistas.  
  
-Esos dos, cuando los vea lamentarán haberse metido con nosotros.  
  
-¿y que vas a hacer ahora?- Camus preguntó a su discípulo  
  
-Por ahora ambos estamos demasiado alterados, pero mañana a primera hora iré a buscarlo  
  
- Hola pequeño- Shun miró a Kanon fijamente y sin decir nada.  
  
-¿Sucede algo?- Shun siguió sin decir nada ¿Cómo hacía Kanon para hallarlo siempre que quería estar solo?  
  
-¿Qué pregunto? Es obvio que pasa algo. Supe lo que pasó con Hyoga. Lo siento.  
  
Kanon se acerco a Shun para besarlo pero el peliverde se apartó.  
  
-Lo siento, no debí de haber hecho eso  
  
-No importa, es solo que... en estos momentos no estoy de humor para nada. Quisiera estar solo.  
  
-De acuerdo pequeño, ya me voy pero si necesitas algo o quieres hablar con alguien sabes donde encontrarme, no lo olvides- Kanon se marchó caminando lentamente "Pronto caerás"  
  
Hyoga sentado en su alcoba miraba por la ventana las estrellas, pero al ver a Shun en el jardín se olvido de los astros y se dedicó a contemplarlo. Vio como Kanon se acercaba y trataba de besarlos, siendo rechazado por Shun. "Me ama, lo sé" pensó al ver la escena.  
  
Salió de su alcoba, quería contarle a su maestro lo ocurrido pero al acercase a la alcoba que compartían Camus y Milo escucho unos sonidos "extraños" provenientes de ahí. "Creo que esta ocupado" pensó. Bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina a comer algo, cuando escucho unas voces.  
  
-Voy a tener que tomar medidas extremas con ese cisne- era la voz de Saga –se esta haciendo el difícil pero caerá, como todos  
  
-Deberás apurarte pues andrómeda será mío- ahora era Kanon quien hablaba –esta apunto de caer. Y eso es excelente, no solo porque ganare nuestro juego sino porque ya tenía ganas de un chico delicioso como él.  
  
Esto, colmó la paciencia de Hyoga. Trato de contenerse a escuchar las palabras de Saga pero lo que Kanon decía era totalmente inadmisible. Atreverse a tocar a su amado. A su adorado caballero de Andrómeda, la luz y el eje de su vida. Eso si que no.  
  
Entro a la cocina y directamente golpeo a Kanon en la cara. Una, dos, tres veces hasta que fue detenido por Saga, rápidamente dio media vuelta y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago al caballero de géminis que lo dejó fuera de combate por un segundo. Volteo hacia Kanon y a pesar de estar prohibido por Saori ataco a Kanon con su polvo de diamante.  
  
En esos momentos entraban a la cocina el resto de los caballeros de bronce. Por suerte para Hyoga ya que Saga que se estaba recuperando estaba a punto de utilizar su explosión de galaxias. Entre Shiryu e Ikki lograron detener a Hyoga.  
  
-¿Alguien quiere decirme que sucede?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-¿Quieres saber que sucede?- respondió Hyoga soltándose de Shiryu e Ikki –lo que sucede es que estos dos- continuo señalando a los gemelos –llegaron a Japón, con toda la intención de llevarse a mi novio a la cama. Eso es lo que pasa.  
  
Shun no dijo nada. Miraba a Hyoga con los ojos confundidos, luego miró a Kanon quien se había levantado con la ayuda de su hermano  
  
-Pequeño, no creerás lo que dice- dijo entonces Kanon –lo que pasa es que no soporta el hecho de que puedas enamorarte de alguien más.  
  
-Shun, te digo la verdad- dijo Hyoga con mirada suplicante –estaban hablando de eso cuando yo llegué y los escuche y no pude soportarlo, no pude soportar que intenten jugar con tus sentimientos  
  
-Hyoga- murmuro Shun  
  
-Lo que dice el pato es verdad- interrumpió Ikki –Cualquiera de los caballeros dorados pueden confirmarlo.  
  
Shun miró a su hermano, sabía que él jamás le mentiría, luego corrió hacia Hyoga –Lo siento tanto, debí darme cuenta  
  
Hyoga abrazó a su adorado caballero –No te preocupes, todo estará bien ahora  
  
-Te amo  
  
Una semana después un avión partió de Japón llevando a los seis caballeros dorados de regreso al santuario  
  
-Hola chicos- dijo un caballero de cabellos violetas -¿Qué tal Japón?  
  
-De maravilla- contestaron Milo & Camus, siendo apoyados por gestos afirmativos de Afrodita y Máscara de la Muerte  
  
-¿Y ustedes por qué traen esas caras? ¿Acaso no hubo buenas presas? ¿O es que no cayeron?  
  
-No fastidies Mu- murmuraron los gemelos –o serás él próximo...  
  
Mamá, te extrañé mucho pero tal como te lo prometí, he regresado. Tuve unos momentos difíciles, pero finalmente estoy de vuelta.  
  
Y mi amado ha venido conmigo para conocerte.  
  
OK ahora si se acabó. ¿Qué les pareció el final? Si no es mucha molestia dejen un reviewer para saber. Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y espero tener la próxima pronto.  
  
Gracias por sus reviewers a: luna-wood, Hieri, D.E.W.M.G, Angel of Gemini, Varda-Elentari, Angeli Murasaki. Mil gracias por el apoyo.  
  
I'll be back soon. Nebyura 


End file.
